


「Yuri on Ice Seven Minutes in Heaven」

by WordsOfFate



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, 7mih, Anime, Anime x reader, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hot, Love, Reader-Insert, Romance, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Sexy, XReader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsOfFate/pseuds/WordsOfFate
Summary: Seven Minutes in Heaven with your favorite Yuri on Ice characters~





	1. 「Introduction」

    The Grand Prix final had already ended and only a handful of the skaters who participated stayed for the after party. Similar to the previous year’s after party, this one would be just as crazy. No alcohol was even needed to make this night a one to remember. It was all caused by a bored Viktor who only wanted to make the once boring party more entertaining.

      
    “Let’s all play a game!” Viktor said happily, appearing out of nowhere.

      
    The silver-haired Russian had managed to slip away from the party quite a while ago. By the time his absence was noticed by the rest of the guests, he was already far away enough so that no one could find him. Now that he was back inside the room, everyone had mixed emotions about this new game.

      
    “No,” answered Yuri.

      
    The blonde-haired boy was as blunt as ever but in the end, he only spoke what the majority of the guests there were thinking.

      
    “Oh, don’t be a party pooper, Yurio,” Viktor replied, still just as cheery as before.

      
    “I told you not to call me by that stupid name!”

      
    “I want to play a game!” said an ecstatic looking Minami.

      
    “See, Yurio?” Viktor said, the grin on his face growing even wider. “Minami wants to play.”

      
    “I’m not really too sure about this, Viktor,” Yuuri said hesitantly.

      
    “Don’t worry, Yuuri, the result of the game can’t be any worse than what happened last year when you got drunk.”

      
    The shy, bespectacled man’s face grew bright red in embarrassment at just the mention of the events that took place at last year’s party. Before he could reply back to Viktor, the small and very innocent looking seventeen-year-old cut in.

      
    “Please play, Yuuri!” Minami begged with wide eyes.

      
    “Oh, um, alright,” he replied, still shocked by how much the boy looked up to him. “What game would we even be playing?”

      
    “I’ll explain after everyone agrees to it,” he replied, earning him a suspicious look from everyone else. Even so, no one questioned him.

      
    “I’ll join,” said Phichit.

      
    “It sounds stupid to me. I’m not joining,” Yuri said stubbornly.

      
    Before Viktor could say anything to convince the young boy to play, another voice cut in first.

      
    “What’s wrong, Yuri? Afraid that I’ll beat you in this game just like ice skating?” said the ever so arrogant JJ.

      
    “What was that?” Yuri roared, showing off the side of him that earned him the title of the Russian Punk. He quickly turned to Viktor. “In this stupid game, I’ll be able to crush that damn arrogant fool, right?”

      
    Viktor let out a sheepish laugh. “Uh, sure.”

      
    “Fine. Then I’ll guess I’ll play, too.”

      
    “Great!” Viktor said as he clapped his hands together. “What about you, Otabek?”

      
    The quiet man had almost gone completely unnoticed throughout this party. Now all eyes were on him waiting for his response. He couldn’t help but feel slightly pressured for his answer to be what everyone else wanted it to be.

      
    “I’ll play,” he said, ultimately giving in to the pressure.

      
    “Perfect! So the game we’ll be playing is Seven Minutes in Heaven,” Viktor said cheerily.

      
    The only response he was met with was dead silence. Everyone gave him a look that was none too friendly.

      
    “Seriously?” Yuuri asked, a look of disappointment spread across his face.

      
    “Remember, you all agreed to it!”

      
    “You don’t actually expect me to willingly be locked in a closet with these wimps, do you?” Yuri snapped.

      
    “Of course not!” Viktor said. Opening the door he was standing in front of, he invited seven girls inside the room. “We’ll be playing with these lovely ladies here.”

      
    Seven guys and seven girls playing Seven Minutes in Heaven together. This surely would be one hell of a memorable banquet.


	2. 「Yuri Plisetsky」

  “Let’s start playing!” Viktor said cheerily as he clapped his hands together.

      
    To get this game started, a number from one through seven was written down on little slips of paper. The guys were each given a number and inside a small bag was where the slips of paper were located. Each round, a girl would be chosen to grab a slip of paper from the bag to see who they were paired with. This round, you were that girl.

      
    “You can go first,” he said as he grabbed your hand and pulled you towards the center of the room.

      
    All eyes were on you as you allowed yourself to get pulled towards where the bag was. Slightly nervous about the predicament you found yourself in, you reached a shaky hand inside the bag and pulled out the first slip of paper you felt. Carefully unfolding the neat piece of paper, the number written on the inside of it was now visible.

      
    “Number three?” you called out hesitantly.

      
    A loud and angry scoff was heard from somewhere in the room which didn’t do much to ease your nerves.

      
    “I was forced to play this damn game and now I’m first?” a heavily accented voice spat.

      
    Looking up from the shaking piece of paper in your hand, you saw that Yuri had now stepped forward. Your heart both fluttered and nearly stopped when you realized that you would be in the closet with this boy. But as attractive as he was, you still couldn’t help the tiny shred of fear you felt when he looked at you with those dagger-like eyes of his.

      
    “Ah, Yurio!” Viktor exclaimed. “This is great!”

      
    “Oh, shut up!” the boy yelled as he crossed his arms.

      
    Without another word, the older Russian began to push the two of you towards the closet located at the other end of the room. He didn’t stop pushing until the closet door was open and the two of you were inside.

      
    “Have fun, Yurio!” was the last thing he said before closing and locking the door behind you.

      
    “Yeah, yeah. Whatever,” mumbled Yuri as he leaned against the wall, his arms still crossed.

      
    For the most part, the two of you just stood there in silence. Every so often you would lift your head up to take a quick glance at him just to see that his stony gaze never left you. He didn’t seem to be glaring at you anymore, but his look still made you uncomfortable. As you looked up at him once again before turning away, you heard him scoff.

      
    “W-what?” you stuttered nervously.

      
    “Why do you keep looking away?” he asked without missing a beat.

      
    “I don’t know. Why do you keep looking at me?” you countered.

      
    “I’m just thinking.”

      
    “Thinking about what?”

      
    He stayed silent for a moment and that only made you wonder even more. What was he thinking of? The first thought that came to your mind was that he was planning your death. After all, he seemed to hate being in this closet with you and it was your fault for him being in the closet now even though it was purely accidental. Before you could ponder on that anymore, he finally spoke.

      
    “Thinking about how much time I’m wasting doing nothing here while I could be doing something else.”

      
    The harshness of his words weren’t intended at all, it was just a natural habit for him. But because of that accidental harshness, you took his words as something else. You figured he was being bitter about being stuck in here or maybe even annoyed about the fact that he was here with you. From everything he’s said and done so far, you thought he had no interest in you. That’s why you were surprised when he moved closer to you and pressed his lips against yours.

      
    It was an awkward kiss at first due to how stiff the two of you were. It took you a moment to realize what was happening but once you did, you felt your heart start to beat ten times faster. Working up the courage, you slowly started to kiss him back, letting him know that you wanted this. Realizing that, he quickly deepened the kiss and even roughly bit your bottom lip earning himself a gasp of pleasure from you.

      
    Both you and Yuri wanted to do so much more. You wanted to tangle your fingers into his blond locks and he desperately wanted to run his hands down your body. Before either of you could do that, the closet door opened to reveal a shocked looking Viktor.

      
    “When I told you to have fun, I didn’t mean like this!” Viktor exclaimed causing a blush to bloom on both yours and Yuri’s face.

      
    “Don’t give me that bullshit!” Yurio roared defensively. “It’s Seven Minutes in Heaven, of course this is what you wanted!”

      
    The only response given from him was a smirk before walking away from the closet. With each of you a blushing mess, you both slowly made your way out of the closet. You continued to shoot quick glances at Yuri as the each of you walked hoping that he would say something about what happened. You didn’t just want this to be something he was forced into, you hoped he enjoyed it just as much as you.

      
    “You’re a horrible kisser,” he said bluntly.

      
    You felt your heart sink into your chest a little after hearing that. It wasn’t until the next thing he said that caused a wide smile to appear on your face.

      
    “That’s why I wouldn’t mind kissing you more to get you better at it,” he mumbled, his face growing pinker and pinker. “You know, just to make sure you’re decent at it.”

      
    Despite how it sounded, you knew that was his way of telling you that he enjoyed it just as much as you.


	3. 「Viktor Nikiforov」

    “The first round went so well so I can’t wait for this next one!” Viktor said cheerily as he looked around at everyone in the room.

      
    “I already went so let me leave now, you ass,” Yuri roared.

      
    He obviously still wasn’t too happy about this game even after how well it went for him in the first round. Even so, Viktor wasn’t about to let anyone leave. He was rightfully excited about how this game would play out and he wanted everyone to be present for it.

      
    “Not yet, Yurio. We still have six more rounds left to go!”

      
    Before the younger boy could respond with probably another angry answer, Viktor made his way over to where the girls were and grabbed your hand.

      
    “I have a feeling you’ll help make this round interesting,” was all he said before he led you to the center of the room.

      
    You had no complaint against being chosen for this round. Unlike the majority of the girls, you weren’t nervous about it at the least, you were only excited for what was to come. As you walked closer to the bag which held the pieces of paper, you felt nothing but excitement coursing through you. Grabbing the first piece of paper that you felt, you pulled it out and carefully unfolded it to reveal a giant number two written on it.

      
    “Number two?” you called, looking around eagerly for the person you’d be in the closet with.

      
    “Well, well. When I said you’d make this round interesting, I never imagined this,” Viktor said with a wide smirk as he stepped forward.

      
    You couldn’t help but smile when you realized that you’d be with this handsome, silver-haired man. Placing his hand gently on your back, he led you to the closet on the other side of the room.

      
    “Yuuri?” he called before closing the door behind the two of you.

      
    “Y-yes, Viktor?” he asked nervously.

      
    “Make sure you come get us after seven minutes. I have a feeling we’ll easily lose track of time.”

      
    Without another word, he finally closed the door and turned to you. It was only then did you realize what situation you found yourself in and you had no complaint whatsoever. Your heart was beating rapidly in anticipation of what was to come.

      
    “I wasn’t expecting you to be the one to draw my number,” he said slowly, a smirk pulling on his lips.

      
    “Yet here we are,” you replied back a little teasingly.

      
    His bright blue eyes stared into your (E/C) ones. There seemed to have been some sort of glint in his but you had no idea why it was there.

      
    “I’m encouraging the others to do things while they’re in the closet and yet look at me here doing nothing.”

      
    The smirk that appeared on your face was impossible to hold back. The thoughts that ran through your head couldn’t be held back either. These weren’t thoughts you normally had for other people, but with Viktor it was different. Being a fan of his for such a long time, this was an opportunity that you always wanted. You had fallen for this man long before he even knew who you were and now that he did notice you, you wanted to make it last.

      
    Slowly, you began to make your way over to him. He only smiled and stayed still as he watched you get closer and closer. It was only when you had your chest pressed against his that he finally reacted. Spinning you around, he pressed you against the wall with his hands cupping your cheeks. You didn’t hesitate to entangle your fingers within his silver locks before pressing your lips roughly against his.

      
    He didn’t miss a single beat. He hungrily moved his lips against yours which quickly turned it into a passionate kiss. As his hands moved down your body before landing on your waist, he squeezed it tightly before biting your lower lip. You couldn’t help but gasp as your body couldn’t comprehend all these amazing things he was doing to it.

      
    His tongue danced with yours and you couldn’t help but get hot and flustered over everything he was doing. Sensing this, his hands quickly moved from your waist to your ass before he squeezed it gently causing you to moan into the heated kiss. You were suddenly thankful for the fact that he had you pressed against the wall due to how weak your legs suddenly felt. It felt as if they would give out on you at any moment but you never got the chance to see if it would happen.

      
    The closet door suddenly began to creak open slowly to reveal a flustered looking Yuuri. As you quickly removed your hands from Viktor after being caught, you were surprised when he merely kept his hands as they were on your ass while he gave a wide smile to the man before him.

      
    “Ah, Yuuri! This is how the game should be played,” he exclaimed.

      
    “This is not cool, Viktor!” Yuuri stammered as he turned around with a beet red face. “Don’t publicly show off your sex life!”

      
    “Sex life?” he questioned. He suddenly redirected his gaze away from Yuuri and moved it back to you. “We haven’t gotten to that yet but I have a feeling you won’t mind if we do.”

      
    He couldn’t be more right.


	4. 「Yuuri Katsuki」

    “As much as I wish I could play again, it’s only fair we get to our other players as well,” Viktor said.

      
    Besides Yuri who sat further away from everyone with his arms crossed, everyone else seemed somewhat excited if not nervous for what was to come.

      
    “Oh, yeah, I’m pumped!” JJ exclaimed dramatically.

      
    “Remember, you still haven’t been chosen yet,” Viktor chuckled. “Speaking of which, let’s officially get this round started.”

      
    The silver-haired Russian made his way over to the girls and didn’t stop until he reached you. Your heart started beating rapidly when he flashed you a stunning smile and grabbed your hand.

      
    “Let’s see how interesting you make this round,” was all he said before pulling you towards the center of the room.

      
    It was difficult to not be nervous when everyone’s eyes were focussed on you, even Yuri who previously wasn’t even paying attention to the game had his eyes locked on you out of pure curiosity. Shakily, you reached a hand inside the bag and quickly grabbed the first slip of paper you felt. Unfolding it, you revealed the number six.

      
    “N-number six?” you stuttered.

      
    Everyone looked around to try and see who it was that was going next. Everyone except for Yuuri. He stood there frozen looking like a deer caught in headlights. It didn’t take much to realize he was the one who was chosen for this round.

      
    “Ah, Yuuri! I’m glad you’re up next,” Viktor said cheerily.

      
    “Uh, Viktor, I really don’t think I should play,” the bespectacled man said nervously.

      
    “Nonsense! You’ll be fine.”

      
    “V-Viktor, please-”

      
    “Remember, Yuuri,” he interrupted. “You already agreed to it, you can’t back out now.”

      
    Yuuri still had a pleading look on his face but after a few seconds of Viktor’s smile never wavering, the black-haired man gave up.

      
    “Fine, let’s just get this over with,” he sighed.

      
    Viktor led the two of you into the closet before locking the door behind you both. The new dark surroundings didn’t do much to help your nervousness. Yuuri looked just as uncomfortable as you did so at least you weren’t alone for that.

          
    “I’m sorry about before,” he suddenly said.

      
    “W-what?” you questioned nervously.

      
    He rubbed his arm nervously as he leaned his back against the locked door.

      
    “Before when I told Viktor I didn’t want to do this,” he said a little hesitantly. “I just get nervous easily, it had nothing to do with you. I didn’t want you to think I have no interest in you - I mean, I don’t! Um, I mean, you’re very beautiful and you seem sweet so I guess that means I have some sort of interest… Agh, that isn’t the point I’m trying to make!”

      
    Even in the dark, you could tell just how bright his face had become and you couldn’t help but giggle at the sight of him becoming so flustered like this.

      
    “Oh, and now you’re laughing at me, that’s definitely a great sign.”

      
    “No no!” you said quickly. “I didn’t mean to laugh at you. I just… I just think that was cute.”

      
    You smiled brightly at him and he couldn’t help but smile too. Within only a few minutes, he managed to make you feel more comfortable than you usually felt around new people. Before time was completely up, you wanted to take advantage of this new sense of being at ease.

      
    Stepping closer to him, you pressed your lips against his before he could react. He froze and for a moment you were terrified that he would push you away. Before you could pull away and apologize for your actions, he wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you closer. He wanted to deepen the kiss more, but he never got the chance to.

      
    Suddenly, the door opened and sent the two of you falling onto the ground outside of the closet with you on top of him and your lips still firmly placed against his. After realizing what had happened and how everyone was now watching, you quickly scrambled off of Yuuri with a burning red face.

      
    “What?!” Yuri roared from across the room. “That girl actually kissed the fat piggy?!”

      
    “I had a feeling you would enjoy yourself, but never did I imagine this,” Viktor said with an amused look on his face.

      
    Both you and Yuuri were blushing madly but even so, neither of you had any regrets.


	5. 「Otabek Altin」

    “Last round certainly turned out to be interesting. Let's see what this round has in store for us,” Viktor said.

      
    Despite the fact that there were more than half of the men left in the game at a whopping four, it still wasn't many turns left. The next few turns would have to be even better than the ones before it.

      
    Viktor walked back and forth past the remaining girls in the room until he stopped upon you. Your heart nearly skipped a beat when he did, knowing what would happen next. He grabbed your hand and started to pull you towards the center of the room which you didn’t resist in the slightest.

      
    “Let's see how you'll make this round,” he said.

      
    You were excited to the point where you feared you wouldn’t be able to get coherent words out of your mouth. All you did was nod in response before making your way over to the bag which held the numbers. Not wasting a single moment, you reached your hand inside and pulled out the first slip of paper you felt and unfolded it to read the number written inside.

      
    “I’ve got number seven,” you told everyone, excitement clearly evident in your voice.

      
    A few moments went by before someone finally stood up. He had dark hair and his expression seemed almost completely emotionless. Otabek.

      
    “Great!” Viktor exclaimed. “Now let’s get this round started.”

      
    He led both you and Otabek to the closet and like the pairs before you, he locked the two of you inside. Nothing but excitement coursed through your body due to the fact that you were all alone with this famous skater.  Taking a glance at the dark-haired man, you noticed that his expression was almost completely emotionless. You had hoped that he might be as happy as you were, but there was no way to tell; his emotions were almost impossible to read.

      
    A couple of minutes passed by in silence and you were starting to grow impatient. He hadn’t said one word the whole time, he only stood with his back against the wall and stared at the door. Was he really that disinterested in you?

      
    “So… hey,” you finally said, hoping for a response from him.

      
    Through the darkness, you were faintly able to make out him nodding his head in response. That definitely wasn’t what you were aiming for. No matter what, you were set on taking advantage of this time alone in the closet.

      
    “You know, it’s just so boring when all we do is just stand here,” you told him as you slowly made your way closer to him. “I wish you’d help me pass the time.”

      
    He hardly seemed to notice how close you were until you were pressing your body against his. He moved slightly when he felt you, but other than that he stayed still, his gaze never once looking at you. This only made you want to try harder.

      
    “Oh, come on. We surely don’t have much time left, we might as well take advantage of it,” you whispered to him as you wrapped your arms around his neck.

      
    That’s what finally caused him to react. In an instant, he spun you around and had your body pinned against the wall before he pressed his lips against yours. You didn’t waste a single moment to react. Matching the movement of his lips with your own, you tightly wrapped your arms around him as his hands made their way up to your hair where his fingers wrapped around and softly tugged at the strands causing a soft moan to escape your lips.

      
    Before you could deepen the kiss anymore, he suddenly pulled away and stepped away from you. Not a moment later, the closet door suddenly opened up to reveal a disappointed looking Viktor.

      
    “I wish the two of you would’ve at least done something during this time,” he said before backing away from the open door to let the two of you pass.

      
    As you exited the closet with him, you glanced at Otabek to try and find just a shred of emotion due to the events that just occurred. At first, his expression was just as emotionless as before until he caught your gaze. Only then did he smirk.

      
    The others could thing nothing happened all they want. This would be your little secret.


	6. 「Jean-Jacques Leroy」

    “With yet another round that’s come to an end, it’s time to start the next one!” Viktor announced.

      
    He didn’t waste a single moment to get the round on its way. Without waiting for a reply from the remaining guys that still haven’t gone yet, he made his way over to where the remaining girls were who nervous yet eager to finally be picked. Like he did the previous rounds, Viktor looked over the remaining girls to see who he thought would be best suited to make this round as interesting as possible. The second his eyes landed on you, a smile appeared on his face as he grabbed your hand and started to lead you to the center of the room.

      
    It was undeniable that you were glad to be chosen, but your nerves were getting the better of you. The sudden attention that was directed towards you was overwhelming. The last thing you wanted was to ruin your chances of participating in the game so you tried your best to recollect yourself. By the time you were in the center of the room where all the slips of paper were located, you felt as if you’d be able to get through this.

      
    Reaching a shaky hand inside the bag, you felt around a little before quickly pulling out a slip of paper. With trembling fingers, you managed to unfold the slip of paper to reveal the number that was written inside.

      
    “N-Number one?” you stuttered, turning into a blushing mess with embarrassment after realizing you had done so.

      
    “Alright! Time for J.J. to make his mark!” the man called out as he jumped to his feet.

      
    It was an odd pairing, to say the least. A loud and outgoing guy such as him paired up with a quiet and shy girl such as yourself. Definitely not what you would see every day, but Viktor seemed to have thought this matchup was a good one.

      
    “Now this is definitely a match made in heaven!” the white-haired Russian exclaimed before sending a wink your way. “You’re already making this round interesting, I see.”

      
    J.J. casually strode over to the closet while Viktor carefully guided you there almost as if he was afraid that you’d try making a break for it. To be honest, that’s what your nerves were screaming at you to do. The thought of being locked in a closet with such an outgoing guy slightly terrified you, but it also excited you. This wasn’t something that’s ever happened to you before and quite honestly, you wanted to see how the events would unfold.

      
    As Viktor closed the door behind the two of you, you instinctively moved to the far end of the closet while J.J. stayed in the middle. Even in the darkness of the closet, it was easy to distinguish his pearly white teeth that showed through his grin. He seemed just as eager as you were to start this, although he lacked every bit of your shy characteristics.

      
    “So, I’m really glad you chose my number, even if it was just by chance,” he said as he moved closer to you.

      
    Despite what your body was screaming at you to do, you resisted the urge to move away and tried to listen to your brain which was the only thing thinking logically. This was what you had been waiting for, you weren’t about to just give it up. Although it was unexpected, you seemed to feel more comfortable when J.J. placed his hand on the wall beside your head.

      
    “I-I’m glad I chose your number, too,” you managed to choke out before he could speak before you.

      
    “Why are you so nervous?” he asked, his smile fading a little bit.

      
    “Oh, I, um, I’m always nervous…”

      
    He slowly moved his hand away from where it was placed on the wall and his grin faded altogether. He assumed that your anxiousness was a sign that you didn’t want to do anything which he was slightly upset about. All the guys before him ended the round with having some fun in the closet; how would he look if he, the guy he always bragged that was so amazing, left with nothing but a small talk? It would prove to what he already had his qualms about - that he wasn’t as great as he thought. Even more than that, you were beautiful. He’d be crazy if he didn’t want to do anything with you in the first place.

      
    “Hey, I won’t do anything you don’t want me to,” he reassured, taking a step away from you.

      
    “But… I want you to,” you whispered, barely audible enough for him to hear.

      
    In an instant, as if he was waiting for you to say those words, he closed the distance and connected his lips with you. Without even realizing it, your hands instinctively moved to wrap around his neck, but he quickly stopped it by pinning your hands to the wall as he started to move his lips against yours. Mimicking his movements, you were surprised when you suddenly felt his tongue inside your mouth. Likewise to the kissing, you quickly mimicked the way his tongue was moving with yours until they were both doing a little dance around each other.

      
    Breaking the kiss, he moved his mouth down to your neck where he kissed every inch of it until he reached a spot that made your breath hitch in your throat. Not wasting a moment, he started biting and sucking on the sensitive flesh. At that point, you didn’t even care that a mark would surely be evident there. Your only concern was trying to contain the moans that tried so desperately to escape your mouth.

      
    Before J.J. could do anything more, the closet door suddenly opened to reveal a pleased looking Viktor. J.J slowly moved away from you and a deep blush spread across your face when you realized that the two of you were caught in the act.

      
    “I just knew this would be a perfect matchup!” he exclaimed before moving away from the door for the two of you to leave.

      
    Before you could take a seat outside, J.J. suddenly stopped you. Turning around to face him, his grin from before was back and he looked more than pleased about what happened before, but also a little concerned.

      
    “I’m sorry about those,” he said as he pointed to your neck where hickeys surely appeared. “I think I went a little overboard.”

      
    Although the thought of it made you blush even more, it also made you smile. He really wasn’t kidding when he said he’d make his mark.


	7. 「Phichit Chulanont」

    “It’s finally time to get this next round started,” Viktor told everyone with a clap of his hands.

      
    With the game already so close to coming to an end, there were only two guys left who hadn’t been chosen yet. Both guys had been patiently waiting the entire game for a girl to choose them and now was the moment to see which of them would be lucky enough not to be chosen last. To your surprise, you were the girl chosen for this round to make that decision.

      
    Viktor didn’t even hesitate when he made his way over towards where you stood in the room. He stopped merely inches away from you and smiled as if he knew you’d be the perfect girl to go for this round.

      
    “Let’s see how this round will play out now,” he told you as he extended out his arm to usher you towards the center of the room.

      
    With a smile appearing on your face, you began to make your way towards the center of the room to choose the number of the person who would go next. You couldn’t help but be overwhelmed with excitement when it finally dawned on you that you were finally chosen to play the game. No matter what, you wanted this to be a memorable round.

          
    Despite what you originally thought, your excitement completely drowned out any kind of nervousness you were feeling especially once you realized that all eyes were on you. Even if you wanted to, you couldn’t pay any mind to the others in the room. Your eyes were solely focussed on the bag in front of you which contained only two slips of paper. Whether or not you had a lot of choices to choose from didn’t matter to you, you were just excited you were given this opportunity in the first place.

      
    Reaching your hand inside the bag, you quickly grabbed the first slip of paper you felt and pulled it out. Without even so much as a moment of hesitation, you opened up the slip to reveal the number five written inside.

      
    “Number five?” you called out to the rest of the room.

      
    “Awesome, I’m finally up!” Phichit exclaimed with a wide grin present on his face.

      
    Your smile immediately widened at the sight of how happy he looked. If it was even possible, you were now even more convinced that this would certainly lead to being a memorable time.

      
    “I can already see this round turning out to be interesting,” Viktor said with a proud look on his face. “Let’s get the two of you into the closet.”

     
    He didn’t waste any time to get the round going in full motion. In only a matter of a minute, you and Phichit were inside the closet bathed in complete darkness as the sound of the lock clicking shut from the outside was heard. This was it. The moment you had been waiting for had finally arrived.

      
    “I’m really glad you chose me, you know,” Phichit told you as he took a step closer to you.

      
    “I’m glad I chose you too,” you replied confidently.

      
    He continued to approach you until he was standing directly next to you. He whipped out his phone as he wrapped his arm around your shoulder.

      
    “Do you mind if I take a picture of us? I really want to remember this night.”

      
    Although, his excitement was short-lived once he had the camera directed on the two of you just to realize that it was too dark inside the closet to take a decent photo.

      
    “That sucks…”

      
    “We don’t need a photo to make this night memorable…” you trailed off, suddenly becoming shy.

      
    He slowly craned his head to look at you, seeming to understand just exactly what you were hinting at. At first, he didn’t do anything which caused you to almost immediately grow self-conscious. Before you could back away and apologize for what you said, though, he suddenly pressed his lips against yours. Your brain didn’t even have enough time to register his actions before he backed you up until your back was pressed firmly against the wall.

      
    As soon as you became aware of everything, you didn’t waste another second to kiss him back which only furtherly encouraged him to continue what he was doing. Your hands found their way tangled within his hair while his remained planted at your hips, not daring to move anywhere he didn’t think you’d want them to be. His lips made up for his motionless hands, though.

      
    A gasp escaped from your mouth as his lips suddenly pulled away from yours and started leaving a trail of kisses on your jawline all the way down to your collarbone. His teeth nipped and tugged at the sensitive flesh causing you to gently tug on his locks of hair that you held enclosed inside your fingers.

      
    Before his teeth could leave any more marks on your neck, the door to the closet finally opened which let the two of you know that this long awaited for round had finally come to an end. As disappointing as it was that the round was over, you couldn’t be sad. You wanted a memorable night and you certainly got it.

      
    As you and Phichit exited the closet, he wrapped his arm around your shoulder like he did earlier and finally got the picture he wanted. Only instead of what either of you were expecting, both yours and his face were beet red and a line of red marks were present on your face. Despite the obvious marks that announced to everyone what went on inside the closet, you didn’t care.

      
    After all, you got what you had wanted since the game began; one unforgettable night.


	8. 「Kenjirou Minami」

All good things eventually have to come to an end and this game was no exception. A game that originally left many people hesitant to play ended with everyone enjoying themselves. There’s no wondering why they were almost sad about the game’s end, but fret not. There was still one more round left to be played before the final end.

 

"So, at last, we’re at our final round,” Viktor finally said, breaking the silence that had engulfed the entire room.

 

For the first time throughout the whole game, he wasn’t excited to announce the start of the next round. Starting this round only guaranteed the end of the game would soon come. Moving across the room, he didn’t stop until he reached you, the only girl who hadn’t yet gotten a chance to play.

 

“The best should always be saved for last,” he commented as he took your hand and led you to the center of the room.

 

There was no need for you to choose a number out of the bag like the other girls did in the rounds prior. There was only one boy left who also hadn’t gotten the chance to play yet.

 

“It’s finally my turn!” Minami exclaimed with a look of pure excitement written all over his face. Just looking at how happy he looked made you automatically smile too.

 

Without a word, Viktor began to lead the two of you to the closet. It seemed as if he was trying to rush the two of you almost as if he was afraid that if he didn’t start the round now then he’d never be able to. With eery silence, he closed the door behind you and Minami, leaving the two of you in total darkness.

 

“I’m glad it’s finally our turn,” you told him, not looking in any general direction as you waited for your vision to adjust to the darkness.

 

You felt a pang in your heart when a quiet whimper was the only thing heard from the boy. As your vision was able to adjust more, you noticed how he was curled up in a ball on the floor with his face pressed into his knees.

 

“Minami, are you okay?” you asked frantically as you worried over him.

 

“It’s too dark in here,” he mumbled, his voice muffled.

 

A wave of realization washed over you, but you still remained worried. You didn’t have even the slightest idea of how to comfort someone over a situation like this, but you knew that you needed to try. Sitting down next to him, you wrapped your arms around him and gently started rocking him. His stiff body soon began to loosen up but he still refused to lift his head up.

 

“It’s okay,” you whispered soothingly in his ear. “It’s just you and me here; there’s nothing to be afraid of.”

 

“I’m still scared,” he whimpered softly.

 

“I won’t let anything happen to you.”

 

Without thinking, you placed a kiss on his cheek. Almost hesitantly, he slowly lifted his head to look at you for you to see a deep blush on his face that almost matched yours perfectly. Before he could say anything, the closet door was opened to reveal Viktor who was looking rather down.

 

Standing up, you helped Minami up to his feet before following Viktor outside where you returned to your seat. So this was it - the final end of the game. It was fun while it lasted, but now only the mere memories of it reminded everyone of the fun. Everyone had already accepted the fact that this game wouldn’t happen again.

 

Perhaps maybe one day another game like this will be played.


End file.
